The Nonsensical Whims of an Eccentric Fangirl
by Katsuki Shizenno
Summary: Most people know that all fangirls have their ideosyncrasies and fantasies. No one ever thought how terrifying they could be when they had the power to make these fantasies a reality. This is slightly related to my previous fic "Girls Have More Fun". Similar plot, only adding characters from other anime as well.
1. Prologue

**_All OCs belong to their respective owners. The rest of the canon anime characters belong to their respective owners._**

It all began on a sunny day...

Well, that's a little _too_ cliched, isn't it? I mean, not all stories start with warm sunny days, let's be realistic. But then, this story will probably seem all too unrealistic and too "cliched" for any of you to wrap your heads around. I won't lie, none of this makes any sense, but alas...it's all true.

Maybe I should just be blunt about it.

It all began with a box. Yes, a box. Said box arrived on my doorstep on a not so sunny day in late Spring on a Saturday. Being a "nerd" or, as some might say, a fangirl, my interests range from gaming to comics to anime and manga. This might give you an idea of what exactly was in this box, or being more precise now, package.

It certainly wasn't a body pillow, if that's what you're thinking.

Inside this package was three items, one of which had very high value. Now, when I say "value" I don't mean it's highly collectable. What I mean is that it would be a life-changer. Honestly.

No, this is not some magical girl "Pretty Sammy" type thing or a Tenchi Muyo spin-off, thank you very much.

This "life-changer" of an item happened to be Naruto merchandise. An "authentic" ninja scroll that had come free with my purchase. I had won it because I had made the 1,000th purchase of the month or something. It didn't really matter to me at the time because what I really wanted were the other items in the package: my Naruto Akatsuki necklace, Kuroshitsuji Phantomhive ring and authentic visual kei merchandise.

In fact, I completely ignored the thing until it just soughta fell on the floor and rolled open.

I picked it up, looking at the now open scroll and read the red writing on it aloud. "Congradulations. You are the Chosen One to pave the way for the Fangirls of the World."

I smirked at bit.

"Oh?" I asked, aloud.

"Yes," the scroll replied.

I gasped.

It had talked. Wow. I was definently dreaming.

"You are not dreaming, if that's what you are thinking," the scroll said, as if reading my thoughts.

"Well," I replied. "Then explain to me what's going on."

I decided that, if I was dreaming, I'd better make the most of it. If not, that was even better.

Now, as I was thinking this, the scroll turned into a pretty girl in traditional Japanese clothing.

Yeah, I didn't ever say this wasn't somewhere along the lines of a Tenchi Muyo spin off.

Anyways, this young woman had long, pink hair, and these oddly pretty, topaz-colored eyes.

"Hello," she said. "I'm Sukuro-ru."

"Your name is 'Scroll?'" I giggled.

"I didn't choose that name! And I _am_ a scroll, after all."

"Of course, of course. But let's cut to the chase: How in the world will I pave the way for these 'Fangirls of the World?'"

Sukuro-ru smiled and clapped her hands together. With a puff of smoke, a little, purple baton-like object appeared in front of me.

Yeah, I know.

I took it in my hand and laughed aloud. "What, am I Sailor Moon now?"

"No," Sukuro-ru replied. "Of course not! With that baton, you can create a whole other dimension to fulfil your wildest fangirl dreams. It's a very special thing. Best of all, no time will pass in any other dimension while yours is functioning."

"No way."

"Yes way."

Suddenly, I had an epiphany.

It all made sense. A place where fangirls are in control. That was just amazing.

Since that moment, with the help of the Internet, I gathered an elite group of fangirls from all over the world. And it's still growing to this day.

Now, many, especially the bishounen, know that a hell exists. For them anyways. For us, it's Heaven.

_**A/N: Thanks for reading the prologue. :)**_


	2. The EFA

**_All OCs belong to their respective owners. The rest of the canon anime characters belong to their respective owners._**

**_Jess "Fenikkusu" belongs to Kakashi Forever, Kumi and Kimi Moonstone belong to Kumi Akatmatsu Moonstone, Yuki Ryu belongs to Atama Ga Kuru Teru, Carry Fuima belongs to riptocs. Katsuki Shizenno belongs to me._**

A year from the day that Sukuro-ru first appeared to me, the Elite Fangirls Association, or EFA for short, was fully active and gathered regularly to wreak havoc on other dimensions.

Our dimension was bascially just empty space. White nothingness. But, it was never boring, since anything could happen. Our active bodies in this world were created from our twisted imaginations, so that added to the fun.

A while ago, I was just a normal otaku chick with a wild imagination.

Now I was Katsuki Shizenno, twisted ruler of the Fangirls. I'm a dark-skinned girl with striking, short purple hair. Acording to the tvtropes website, I'd be labeled as a spectacled sadist, deadpan snarker, and onee-sama. Cruel, isn't it?

My floating, solid-holographic supercomputer was up and running as I sat in my regal queen's chair. I pushed my glasses up on my face as I always did when I was getting ready to wreak havoc.

"EFA, now in session," I typed.

This signaled to any of the available fangirls to join the "fun".

It took less than two seconds for a puff of smoke to appear next to me. Out emerged a girl with black hair and honey-colored eyes. A large smiled was on her face.

"Jess Fenikkusu, present!" she called out.

Jess was probably one of the most energetic of the fangirls. She was almost never sad, and almost never burned out. Oh and, when around Jess, never supply her with weapons. She _will_ use them. What would you call that? I suppose she's the genki girl. An ax crazy, British, genki girl.

Two seconds later, in a column of dark, hazy smoke appeared an ice-blue haired girl with eyes that matched. This one always had a dark aura around her. It made sense though, since she was a vampiric-dark creature thing...I forget. This was Kumi Moonstone. Her ancestry is mixed of millions of dark creatures. She probably scares the pee outta most of the people she meets due to this. Well, that and the fact that she's a bloodthirsty, pyscho chick.

Her more level-headed sister, Kimi, stood next her. Her purple hair framed her gentle face softly, making her seem much more innocent than she was.

The both of them would probably be classified as the trigger-happy Elegent Gothic Lolitas.

From behind me I heard a poof, then a thump, and then an "eep!". I jumped and pounced towards the sound. "Yu-chan!"

I landed on the purple-haired girl and embraced her, which was followed by more gasping, squealing and flailing.

Finally releasing the girl, she slumped to the floor. Her cute hazel eyes stayed fixated on me, awaiting another attack.

This was Yuki Ryu. She was a major otaku and a bit of an airhead. This one could be easily swayed by attractive bishounen. But overall, she was a certified moe girl. No really.

"Ne, Yuki-chan!" I said, disappointed. "You should've come wearing maid dress! Everyone loves moe."

Yuki groaned. "But Katsuki-onee-sama, I don't even own a maid dress."

"Remind me to fix that, my darling imouto-chan." I squeezed her cheeks.

"Katsuki-chan," Kumi called. "You should save the torture for the boys. Don't use it all up on Yuki-chan."

"Of course," I said. "We'll be ready to go as soon as-"

I was cut off by another poof of smoke.

In front of me was Carry Fuima, a strawberry blonde girl with brown eyes. She was a Pokemon fangirl, a little bit of a yaoi fangirl. She was very cute, caring and helpful. At least, most of the time. At other times, she contrasts starkly with the moe Yuki and genki Jess. She can become extremely violent and perverted, often wanting to revert to methods of torture and submission.

"Ah, good, you're here," I stretched.

"Of course," Carry smiled.

I snapped my fingers.

Suddenly, there was a loud thud.

On the floor, in front of me were Hidan, Itachi, Sasori and Deidara.

I waved happily.

The boys took notice of their surroundings, and backed up promptly.

"What are we doing here again, un?" Deidara asked.

"No idea," Hidan replied.

Sasori sighed. "I have an idea."

Itachi said nothing.

I walked up to them a grinned. "Hi! Do you remember me."

"How could we forget a psycho like you, un?" Deidara growled.

I frowned. I hated when people called me things that I wasn't. I obviously wasn't the psycho in the group. Duh.

I grabbed Deidara by the collar and threw him to Carry.

Carry's eyes lit gleefully. "Dei-kun!"

Deidara screamed before being dragged into a corner.

Hidan proceeded to curse at me and grabbed for his scythe. Then he realized it wasn't there.

I glared and he shrunk back.

I smiled. "Don't worry boys. Today, we'll be playing a fun game. We get to infiltrate a university."

**_A/N: I hope everyone's enjoying this! Thanks for reading! :D_**


	3. Ouran Infiltration

**_All OCs belong to their respective owners. The rest of the canon anime characters belong to their respective owners._**

**_Jess "Fenikkusu" belongs to Kakashi Forever, Kumi and Kimi Moonstone belong to Kumi Akatmatsu Moonstone, Yuki Ryu belongs to Atama Ga Kuru Teru, Carry Fuima belongs to riptocs. Katsuki Shizenno belongs to me._**

"I thought you said a university, Katsuki-chan," Jess was balancing a vase on the top of her hand.

We were waiting for Yuki to come out of an empty, unused classroom in the academy.

"I did?" I asked. "Well, what does it matter? We're here now."

"I wish we weren't, un," Deidara commented.

Carry proceeded to give him a glare, to which Deidara shrunk back immediately and began mumbling apologies.

The rest of the Akatsuki boys we had brought with us just sighed and looked around absent-mindedly.

"Yuki!" I knocked on the door. "Hurry up, classes will be over soon!"

"I'm coming," Yuki said quietly.

She cracked the door open, and then proceeded to slowly emerge from the room.

She was wearing the uniform of the academy which consisted of a pale yellow, ankle length, dress with a white collar and red ribbon. She was wearing pure white stockings and cute little mary janes.

"Oh!" I exclaimed in delight. "I knew it! The Ouran Academy uniform enhances Yuki's moe-ness double!"

"Eh?!" Yuki blushed.

"It's a well known fact that every moe girl's moe-ness can be enhanced even more by a cute school uniform. Which is why you are perfect for infiltrating the Ouran High School Host Club!"

I laughed manaically as Yuki stared at me nervously, wondering what I was getting her into.

"Question!" Jess raised her hand like she was in a classroom. "Why are we infiltrating the Host Club? If it's a host club, can't we jut waltz right in and get a host?"

"I'm actually a little curious myself," Carry said.

"Eh?!" I was appalled.

"What is wrong with you two?!" Kumi said harshly, with a rather sour facial expression.

"Where is all the fun in that, huh?!" I asked. "Why would we ever come all the way here just to waltz right in and get a host? The fun part is the domination! The torture!"

Kumi fidgeted gleefully as I grinned about my own twisted scheme.

Kimi filed her nails boredly. "It's how it works people. Shouldn't you guys be used to this by now?"

Carry and Jess shrugged.

"Have you ever considered taking Katsu-chan to an insane asylum?" Hidan asked, mockingly.

I pulled on his cheeks. "There's no need for that. _Okaaay_?"

Hidan nodded nervously.

At that moment, I heard some students walking down the hall, and realized classes were over.

"Okay people," I said. "Operation 'Make Tamaki Cry' is a go!"

We ran and hid in the empty classroom and waited for most of the students to pass through the hall. Then, I pushed Yuki out into the hallway.

"Go, Yu-chan," I urged her. "We'll be right behind you."

Yuki whined but took off down the hall towards the Host Club.

Everyone else followed ninja-style.

* * *

When Yuki entered the Host Club, the boys couldn't help but notice her ultimate cuteness.

Even Haruhi couldn't help but notice her, and Haruhi was a female. She was only crossdressing as a boy and working in the Host Club to pay off a debt.

"Welcome!" the Host Club members said to Yuki.

Yuki waved nervously at the Host Club members. I could tell, even from where I was that she was getting dizzy from being surrounded by so many bishies.

Where was I, you ask? In the corner of the ceiling, of course. Chillin'.

Tamaki, the attractive, blonde, blue-eyed leader of the Host Club, took Yuki's hand in his own. "And what might your name be?"

"Yu-Yuki," she managed.

"That's a delightful name! We're glad to have you here."

"Thank you."

Minutes later, Yuki was standing by the wall, waiting for Tamaki to return from speaking to another girl.

This was where the operation began.

Yuki adjusted her dress, her signal that the plan was going into motion. Then she began to spike the other girls' drinks with sedatives, one by one, as indiscreetly as she could. The girls dropped like flies, and the rest of us proceeded to covertly drag them out of the Host Club.

In a matter of minutes, the Host Club was empty, leaving the actual hosts just staring at us, apalled, as we had taken over the entire club and trapped them inside. As hostages.

"What's going on here?" the Hitachiin Twins asked.

"It seems like a hostile takeover," Kyoya said.

"Right you are!" I grinned. "The Host Club now belongs to us!"

Haruhi facepalmed, wondering how she had ended up in such a predicament.

"Now," I said, breaking into a fitting evil laugh. "Just how will this adventure unfold?"

**_A/N: Hello people! I hope you guys are having as much fun with this as I am! I realized I had typed "university" instead of "academy" in the last chapter, so I made that a part of the story. XD Thanks for reading! :D If you have any suggestions, review or PM me. Thanks! ;)_**


End file.
